Digimon (Canon)/Darkanine
Summary of this verse '' Seven Young Kids Go To Camp For The Summer, Whine Up Living in a Digital Land. Where Everybody Gets to Meet its Own Digi-Monster A Digital Companion, A Digital Friend A Digimon In-Training will Digivolve to Rookie, and Digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too. I'm Going to save the Digital World for Me. I'm Going to save the Digital World for You. '' Digimon is a massive, multi-media franchise consisting of v-pets, anime, manga, video games, light novels, manhua, comicbooks, musical albums, motion pictures, board games and several unique merchandise of all shapes and sizes. The series was started back in 1997 as a virtual pet simulator as a spin-off of Tamagotchi. Some 20 years later, Digimon continues to thrive as a multi-media juggernaut with 8 anime series and countless manga, manwha, manhua and even western comicbooks. Scope and canon As mentioned above, Digimon contains several anime iterations but also contains countless other forms of media. What sets Digimon apart from other series however, is its unique canon policy. To put it simply, everything is canon in Digimon. Even the most obscure aspects of the franchise, such as the British Ryo Akiyama Saga comic adaptation and the Italian-Marvel Digimon comics are equally canon as the Digimon Adventure trilogy and the Digimon Story series. Cosmology The Great Intent "The Great Intent" is, by all intents and purposes, the greater multiverse that connects even the multiverses. The Great Intent was described as having higher dimensions beyond human comprehension and was "the work of The Gods". It should be noted that everything within The Great Intent is only a small fraction of the Gods true work. The Great Intent has at least 24 higher dimensions, as 24-Dimension realities were mentioned throughout the end game of De:Coded. "All Possible Worlds" The Multiverse, usually referred to as "All Worlds" or "All Possible Worlds" is a collection of infinite universes that make up a small fraction of "The Great Intent". One of the things that made Digimon unique was how it played with Multiverse theory. Some of the earliest pieces of Digimon canon from the early 2000s mentioned other worlds and alternate dimensions. The Ryo Akiyama Saga was arguably the first aspect of the franchise to truly explore the implications of Multiverse, with Ryo Akiyama hopping to different multiverses in the end game, only to eventually end up in the Digimon Tamers universe (just ignore all the continuity problems in that entire "saga"...and the quality problems...and everything really. It sucked) The Material World "The Material World" is, well, our world. Theirs nothing truly special about it. The multiverse has been revealed to be infinite and has been referred to as such multiple times. The Digital World "The Digital World" refers to a universe made of "Data". The Digital World is a multiverse of equal size of The Material World and is thus, infinite. Despite the fact it's made of data, the digital world is very much real, and has been revealed to be "more real" than the Material World and even predated it, or at least predated modern civilization. This is evident in how several Digimon have had timespans of thousands of years, such as Omegamon who has lived for over 10,000 years. The Dark Area "The Dark Area", also known as "Hell" is the world of darkness and deleted data. The Dark Area is a timeless void of non-existence that is paradoxically quite lively. The land is ruled by the Seven Great Demon Lords, however as one can assume, their rule is not a peaceful rule. Like most aspects of Digimon lore, the details are quite scarce, but as one can gleam from various reference book entries discussing the matter, it appears their rule is violent and unprofessional. Beelzemon and Leviamon are both described as being willing to slay and destroy Digimon who cross their pathways while others such as Lilithmon and Bephemon hardly count as rulers. Heaven "Heaven" is presumably the opposite of Hell and is thought to be the domain below the Kernal of God. Very little is known of Heaven. The Eastern Digital World "The Eastern Digital World" is a realm that is apparently hidden from Digimon. The nature of the world is practically unknown as it has only been mentioned in a small handful of reference book entries. Witchenly Witchenly is a mysterious, fantastical variation of the Digital World where high-fantasy versions of Digimon exist. The Zenith The Zenith is a mysterious location that connects all Digital Worlds and all "Outside Worlds". The only known inhabitant of "The Zenith" is Clavis Angemon, who was described as having the power to collapse the digital world if one attempts to break through the doors of other worlds. The Quantum Sea The Quantum Sea is a realm outside of the Material World and Digital World multiverses. Very little of it is currently known. The World of the Eaters "The World of the Eaters" is a realm that exist somewhere beyond the confines of the Multiverse. The nature of the world is almost completely unknown, however, it has been described as being without space or time and that it just "is". Eaters, the entities the world received its name from, are alien beings that can't truly be understood even by the greatest minds of both the Material World Multiverse and Digital World Multiverse. Entities from this world was known to be extremely powerful, so powerful that it required the combined efforts of Alphamon, Omegamon, Takumi Aiba, Yuuko Kamishiro and Arata Sanada to take down the "Mother Eater". They do not show signs of pain, fatigue, emotion or any of the like. The Domain of God The Domain of God is an extremely mysterious realm that likely transcends The Great Intent and all other realms of existence, including the Superdimensional and Hyperdimensional realms that likely transcend even the 24-Dimensional Intent. Chronology The Age of Myth The Age of Myth was a period of history that likely goes back thousands of years. The few Digimon who are known as being from the Age of Myth are regarded as being god-like figures worshiped by Digimon. These figures refer to Huanglongmon and The Four Holy Beast: Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon and Zhuqiaomon. It's likely that the Three Great Dragons also extend this far back given their reverence, this would include the aforementioned Azulongmon, as well as Megidramon and Goddramon. The Digimon War At some point in the distant past, Digimon waged a great war with another. A battle between humanoid Digimon led by Lucemon and bestial Digimon by Huanglongmon. The war was swiftly won by the humanoids, who sealed away Huanglongmon forever. ''The Monster Makers'' To Be Written The Ryo Akiyama Saga To Be Written Saga X To Be Written Power of the verse Digimon is a very versatile series with over 1,000 digimon currently within its vast continuity. The bare minimal tiering for several of the god tiers is Multiverse level+ given the vast array of Multiversal feats, however it can be very easily argued that the strongest beings in the franchise can be as high as 1-B or even 1-A given statements in the last few installments of the Saga X storyline. Supporters and opponents of the series Supporters: * Darkanine Category:Darkanine